


Ripped apart

by rainbowdasharp



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, I've been catching up the manga and felt even more attacked, Italiano | Italian, M/M, character's death, izuleo, just because I apparently can't write Izumi without pain, or Leo without pain, set in a Kimetsu no Yaiba AU bcos I'm weak
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-02-01 03:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21358621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowdasharp/pseuds/rainbowdasharp
Summary: "Lo aveva trovato con la divisa lacera, l'haori che tanto amava perché cucito da sua sorella minore, Ruka, ridotto in brandelli; sembrava essere stato graffiato e morso in più punti e il volto era sporco  di sangue secco. Ma il peggio era il suo sguardo: qualcosa, in quegli occhi verdi, sembrava essersi spento per sempre."aka: Izuleo nell'universo di Demon Slayer.
Relationships: Sena Izumi/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 3





	Ripped apart

Più si sentiva spregevole, meno riusciva a lasciare il suo fianco. 

Giaceva, Leo Tsukinaga, nel letto dell'infermeria, sedato dalle sue stesse mani. Leo aveva gli arti legati, il capo bendato e il volto scavato dalla sofferenza. 

E lui era lì, vicino a lui, seduto sul letto accanto, vuoto. C'erano solo loro in quell'infermeria: ogni tanto, Anzu si occupava di somministrare al suo unico paziente dei medicinali e di servire a lui un pasto nutriente, che però neanche assaggiava.

Non mangiava da tre giorni, ormai. 

I ricordi della settimana precedente continuavano a tormentarlo, insieme a quel volto privo di sensi. Aveva ancora la lettera che Leo gli aveva spedito, chiedendogli aiuto con urgenza e segretezza.

Izumi aveva capito subito che era successo qualcosa di grave; Leo non era tipo da utilizzare sotterfugi e, se lo faceva, di certo non era per chiedere aiuto. Il pilastro del Suono si posava con grazia sul terreno, volteggiando con la propria spada, più veloce di qualsiasi essere vivente – come poteva, qualcuno di simile, aver bisogno di aiuto? Da lui, poi, che era un semplice soldato?

Quando era infine giunto in cima al monte che Leo gli aveva indicato, però, aveva capito: aveva capito di cosa aveva bisogno – un amico, qualcuno di cui potesse fidarsi, qualcuno che fosse disposto a vedere uno degli ammazzademoni più potenti che fossero mai vissuti sull'orlo dello sgretolarsi e... anche qualcuno che fosse bravo con gli unguenti. 

Lo aveva trovato con la divisa lacera, l'haori che tanto amava perché cucito da sua sorella minore, Ruka, ridotto in brandelli; sembrava essere stato graffiato e morso in più punti e il volto era sporco di sangue secco. Ma il peggio era il suo sguardo: qualcosa, in quegli occhi verdi, sembrava essersi spento per sempre.

«Sena...» aveva sussurrato, quasi avesse visto un fantasma. Izumi aveva esitato, sconvolto dal vederlo in quello stato, poi gli si era avvicinato per prendergli il volto tra le mani, dentro di lui rinnovati quei sentimenti che aveva sempre taciuto, stimolati ora dal terrore di perderlo. Sentiva il cuore battere così forte da stordirgli la mente, mentre le dita accarezzavano quelle guance incavate.

«Che cosa è successo?»

Lo aveva scoperto poco dopo. Nascosto dentro la foresta umida e inospitale, Leo aveva trovato rifugio in una piccola grotta, fredda, dove l'unica fonte di calore era una torcia di fortuna, a malapena tenuta in vita.

Invece, Legata da corde già provate da una forza disumana alla parete rocciosa e irregolare, stava Ruka, una benda sulle labbra e un talismano improvvisato sulla fronte, che sembrava tenerla priva di sensi. 

Non gli ci volle che un secondo, per comprendere però che della ragazza era rimasto ben poco: il grazioso kimono che indossava era stato strappato in più punti, unghie da predatore avevano sostituito quelle rosee e tondeggianti e i fiammanti capelli arancio, come quelli del fratello, avevano preso un'inquietante sfumatura nera, presagio di morte. 

Ruka era stata trasformata in demone.

«Devi aiutarmi» aveva mormorato Leo, carezzando il volto della ragazza con la dolcezza che solo un fratello maggiore poteva avere. «Se gli altri lo scoprissero...»

Era ovvio, non avrebbero esitato ad ucciderla. La regola di ogni ammazzademoni era la stessa: non c'era posto per la compassione, nel loro dovere. I demoni erano una minaccia _sempre_ e, una volta trasformati, nulla si poteva fare per tornare indietro. Se gli altri Pilastri lo avessero saputo, avrebbero fatto di tutto per annientarla velocemente, prima che potesse uccidere qualcuno. 

A giudicare dai segni sul corpo del ragazzo, però, Ruka aveva già assaggiato sangue umano. Era probabile, anzi, che Leo stesso gliene avesse offerto, per tentare di placarla e convincerla a seguirlo fin lassù.

Uno stupido, stupido gesto d'amore. 

«Senpai?»

Non fu Anzu, stavolta, a portargli del cibo, ma il giovane Tsuguko di Leo, Tsukasa, a cui lui stesso aveva consigliato di arruolarsi. Lo sguardo del ragazzo lo fece sentire persino più colpevole, perché non c'era la benché minima traccia di giudizio in esso. 

«Non ho fame».

«Sono sicuro di sì, invece» insistette, mentre poggiava il vassoio sul letto dove Izumi sedeva. Il suo sguardo si soffermò sul suo protettore e, dopo un lieve sospiro, tornò a guardare Izumi. «Immagino vi sia già stato detto che avete fatto la cosa giusta».

«Ritsu ci ha provato. Non ho visto molta gente».

«... Per quel che vale, anche secondo me avete preso l'unica decisione possibile. Anche se il _leader_ avrà bisogno di tempo, per accettarlo. Ruka... non meritava di vivere in quel modo. Era un cuore troppo gentile».

Era quello che aveva pensato anche lui, quando aveva estratto la lama, nella caverna. Quando Ruka aveva distrutto le corde ormai troppo usurate per trattenerla ancora, quando lei stessa, in un impeto di lucidità, gli aveva supplicato di ucciderla.

Era quello che aveva urlato a Leo quando lo aveva assalito e quasi ucciso dalla rabbia e dal dolore di vedere sua sorella disintegrarsi come cenere per mano dell'unica persona di cui si era fidato, lasciandogli niente più che un ultimo sorriso e l'haori lacero che le mani della giovane non avrebbero più potuto aggiustargli. 

«Non mi perdonerà mai».

Tsukasa tacque, forse perché sapeva che aveva ragione o perché, in effetti, non c'era molto altro da aggiungere. Se anche Leo fosse venuto razionalmente a patti con quello che era accaduto, ai suoi occhi Izumi non sarebbe stato più nient'altro che l'assassino di sua sorella.

Un lamento troncò ogni ipotetico continuo di quella conversazione e la voce appesantì le già provate spalle di Izumi di almeno una tonnellata. Lentamente, gli occhi di Leo si aprirono e lui, quasi d'istinto, si ritrasse di qualche metro. 

Le dosi del sedativo che Izumi personalmente gli somministrava erano abbastanza per placare i suoi impeti di furia ma non troppo da renderlo confuso. Gli permettevano di dormire un sonno senza sogni, ma non di dimenticare quanto era avvenuto. 

«Sena».

Fu questa la prima parola che sussurrò, lasciando allibito Izumi e convincendo Tsukasa a congedarsi con un cenno del capo, in silenzio. Izumi sapeva che avrebbe atteso fuori dalla porta, rispettoso ma cauto, giusto per intervenire in caso di emergenza. 

Era un bravo ragazzo e, proprio per questo, forse non sarebbe vissuto a lungo, nel mondo in cui vivevano. 

Izumi si avvicinò al letto, lasciando vagare lo sguardo su quel corpo legato e costretto come un animale, l'ombra di quel che era ma che comunque avrebbe amato per sempre, persino se ricambiato solo dall'odio. 

Rimase in silenzio. 

«Sena, non sei... stato tu ad ucciderla». La voce rotta tradiva, ancor prima che Izumi le vedesse, le lacrime che sgorgavano da quegli occhi fatti dei giardini più preziosi del mondo e mossero anche il suo cuore, ormai stanco di vedere la morte accompagnarli sempre per mano: prima i suoi genitori, poi chissà quante centinaia di persone che non avevano salvato in tempo e infine... Ruka. «Non l'ho protetta. L'hanno morsa perché non l'ho protetta». Una risata amara, fatta di un filo di voce, fu per le sue orecchie come una pioggia d'aghi. «I _Pilastri_... non ho salvato... neanche chi avevo di più caro...»

Non c'era vergogna, sul suo volto. Neanche rabbia o rimorso.

Era un viso vuoto, desolato. Lacerato per sempre, come l'haori di Ruka. 

E anche lui, come Leo, non era riuscito a salvare chi aveva di più caro – in quel corpo immobilizzato da cinghie ben strette, non c'era più niente che desiderasse avere un futuro. C'era solo l'obbligo di sopravvivere, per tentare di colmare quella voragine che, entrambi lo sapevano, non avrebbe fatto altro che riempirsi di rimorsi e rimpianti.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa one-shot doveva essere il giorno 11 del Writober, Writober che mi sono vista fallire (come ogni anno) perché tanto sono incapace di scrivere in modo breve e conciso... Anche se, rispetto all'anno scorso, ho visto dei miglioramenti (tipo che l'anno scorso avevo scritto forse 4 fic, quest'anno UNDICI, WOW).  
Insomma, queste challenge servono a sfidare un po' i propri limiti e il mio è: non essere prolissa. O almeno, uno dei miei limiti (...). Ho deciso di non metterla nella raccolta perché ormai è Novembre inoltrato, ma dopotutto era conclusa quindi--eccola qui. Ovviamente non potevo scrivere IzuLeo senza buttarci del dolore a gratis, quindi perché non approfittare di Kimetsu? (:  
(e del legame tra fratelli che è probabilmente una delle cose che mi piace più di questa serie, ha proprio gli fma vibes sotto questo punto di vista...)  
Niente, spero vi piaccia!! ♥


End file.
